1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly achieving electrical connection by way of a receiving connector and an insert connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connector assemblies are commonly used for electrically connecting an electronic component to a drive circuit of an electronic device, such as a computer. Generally, an electrical connector assembly includes a receiving connector electrically connected to the electronic component with a plurality of cables, and an insert connector electrically connected with the drive circuit.
The receiving connector includes a main body which defines a plurality of receiving holes therein A plurality of conductors are received in the receiving holes, respectively, and are electrically connected with the cables. The insert connector includes a base and a plurality of pins protruding upwardly from the base corresponding to the receiving holes of the receiving connector. The pins are electrically connected with a plurality of electrodes of the drive circuit, respectively. In assembly, the receiving connector is assembled on the insert connector, and the pins of the insert connector are respectively inserted into the receiving holes of the receiving connector and electrically contact the conductors in the receiving holes to achieve electrical connection between the electronic component and the drive circuit.
However, different electronic components usually require different drive voltages or different drive modes. Thus, different electrical connector assemblies with different receiving connectors and insert connectors are needed to accommodate these requirements. The cost of providing various electrical connector assemblies may be high.
Accordingly, what is needed is a means which can overcome the limitations described.